Nuestro amor, fuerte como eterno
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: Brianna se entera de la relación que llevan May y Drew y hará lo que sea para separarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de pokemon, y será de mi pareja favorita.**

**Summary: Brianna se entera de la relación que llevan May y Drew y hará lo que sea para separarlos**

**Rated: T por vocabulario y otras cosas.**

**Parejas: Contestshipping-y otras que se revelaran más adelante.**

**POKEMON NO ES MIO, SOLO MI FIC-SI POKEMON FUERA MIO HABRIA MAS ROMANCE.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Amor desde el principio jaja**

Era una bella mañana en Petalia, y una chica castaña caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques, se trata de May, la gran coordinadora, ella ahora tenía sus 18 años.

Ella estaba tranquila descansando en un árbol, algo desanimada pues Drew su actual novio se había hace unos 4 meses a su casa a atender unos asuntos familiares urgentes, pero no le dijo nada al respecto, estaba preocupada y lo extrañaba demasiado. Tan unidos estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido de su videoemisor.

-ho..hola-dijo May sobresaltada, pero se alegro al ver quien era.-¡Drew!-

-hola May- dijo el peliverde moviendo un mechón de su cabello-¿me extrañaste?

-si, si te extrañe Drew- dijo ella sonrojada y con los ojos esperanzados.

-como no hacerlo- dijo el arrogante, solo recibió un ceño fruncido de parte de ella "es broma, es broma" dijo el peliverde sonriéndole.

Ella miro para otro lado sonrojada- ¿y tú a mi?-, el entendió al instante y le guiño un ojo.

-no te imaginas cuanto bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es porque he decidido que conozcas a mi familia-dijo el muy feliz.

-¿yo?-contesto confundida.

-no tu no-dijo sarcásticamente-¿Quién mas podrá ser? También trae a tu familia.-

-pero mis padres se fueron con Max de viaje a la región de Sinnoh por una convención de líderes de gimnasio-dijo desanimada.

-ho…es una lástima May, pues entonces ven tu –dijo Drew decidido.

- ¿pero cuándo? Tomare un barco mañana mismo Drew-dijo ella sonriendo.

- me parece fabuloso, nos vemos entonces-May le dio un beso al videoemisor, Drew se sonrojo pero le guiño un ojo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-llamare a mis padres para avisar y preparare mis cosas-dijo decidida.

A la mañana siguiente.

May estaba en un barco rumbo a la ciudad Delarousse, el viaje seria corta ya que no estaba tan lejos, ella caminaba por los pasillos junto con Blaziken y Glaceon, ya faltaba poco para llegar, se podía ver la ciudad, estaba nerviosa los padres de Drew eran lo más adinerados de la ciudad y ella sabe que no les cayó bien cuando Drew les conto de su relación. Se choco con una persona haciéndole caer pero fue atrapada por Blaziken.

-auch…discúlpame soy una torpe-se impresiono al ver quien era-¡Brianna! ¡Lo lamento déjame ayudarte!-dijo levantándola del suelo.

-¿May? ¡Hola!-dijo abrazándola ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué haces aquí?- May no pudo contestar pues la interrumpió- ¡yo voy al concurso que se celebrara aquí Delarousse! ¡y sé que también es el hogar del señor Drew!-dijo sonrojada. May se sintió incomoda ¿Cómo tomaría el hecho de que Drew esta con su mayor rival?-yo…-fue interrumpida una vez más por la campana del barco anunciando la llegada a la ciudad.

-te espero en la puerta voy a buscar mis cosas-dicho eso Brianna salió corriendo.

-pero…-May miro preocupada a sus pokemon, los devolvió a sus pokebolas y fue a buscar sus cosas.

May fue a la entrada, y en efecto estaba Brianna esperándola, juntas salieron a la cubierta y pudieron identificar un peliverde, que miraba sonriente a May, ella se olvido el hecho de que Brianna estaba allí, y corrió hacia el y se colgó a su cuello 4 meses debe ser mucho para ellos, Drew abrazo su cintura y le dio una pequeña vuelta.

-te extrañe Drew-dijo ella hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, aun ignorante de que Brianna estaba.

- yo también May-dijo tomando su mentón para darle un apasionado beso.

Drew había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño de antes, aunque su arrogancia nunca cambio, ahora con 20 años es mucho más alto que May.

-señor Drew…

**OJALA LES GUSTE, ¡DEJEN REWIEWS QUE ME ANIMEN A SEGUIR!**

**UN BESOTE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HE VUELTO A RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA**

**¡Y CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA USTEDES! ¡DISFRUTEN!**

May se espanto al escuchar ese sonido, Drew al ver su expresión se confundió pero luego miro hacia la derecha y vio a esa adolescente llorando a mares, mientras May la miraba con vergüenza.

-Brianna…-dijo May con tristeza, Drew no sabía quien era la chica, pero pronto la reconoció, era esa chica que peleo tan bien contra May en aquel concurso, hace ya varios años.

-¡hola! ¿Cómo estas Brianna? Tanto tiempo-dijo el ofreciéndole la mano, la que ella acepto con algo de tristeza mientras aun soltaba gruesas lagrimas.

- un gusto volver…volver a verlo señor snif Drew-dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto el.

-Drew, quiero hablar con ella un momento-dijo May llevándosela unos metros lejos del peliverde.

-Brianna yo…- May quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

- ¿Por qué mentiste? Yo sabía que te gustaba Drew- dijo con la cabeza baja.

- la verdad yo…- dijo May sin saber que decir.

- ¿Cómo paso?- le pregunto con furia. May se asusto pero aun asi comenzó su relato.

FLASH BACK

Hacía mucho frio, había una lluvia sin cesar, tenían que encontrar un refugio rápido, eso es lo que hizo nuestro coordinador favorito, Drew, no tenía nada para calentarse, nada mas una manta que tenía en sus hombros y una pequeña fogata que poco a poco se apagaba por la humedad, se maldecía por lo bajo al estar tan lejos de un centro pokemon.

Una chica corría desesperadamente buscando un refugio, esta tormenta la agarro desprevenida no tenía paraguas ni ropa de abrigo. La castaña, May había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar aunque sea una cueva, pero recupero su sonrisa al notar un agujero no tan lejos, corrió hacia el lugar y se escabullo.

Estaba a punto de entrar a las puertas de Morfeo cuando escucho ruidos, se levanto rápidamente estaba a punto de sacar a sus pokemon cuando se dio cuenta del origen de los ruidos.

-May...- dijo el peliverde algo confundido.

- Drew que sorpresa- su voz era apagada y sin fuerzas, seguro por el cansancio del momento.

-ven pasa-le dijo Drew, ella obedeció y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a si misma, vio la fogata y llamo a su Blaziken, el mismo avivo la llama, una gran fogata para entrar en calor.

- gracias Blaziken, ahora entra a tu pokéball allí estarás más cómodo "descansa" dijo Blaziken antes de entrar en la bola.

- vaya, gracias era necesario- le dijo Drew dándole una sonrisa.

-de nada- ella le sonrió, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar a su sonoro estomago suplicando algo de comer. Drew soltó una carcajada mientras hurgaba en su mochila.

-toma-dijo lanzándole una caja a May adornada con un simpático pañuelo verde, ella logro agarrarla con algo de esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunto ella inocentemente.

-droga- dijo sarcástico- ella frunció enseño- es comida May ¿sino para que te lo daría?

Ella lo pensó un momento, todavía no era muy tarde, era su cena, no podía comérsela, desato el nudo y abrió la caja, en efecto era comida, olía delicioso pero no era correcto. Tal vez no debió comerse los alimentos tan rápido.

-No, no puedo Drew, es tu cena- dijo ella mientras le devolvía la caja- come tu, debes tener hambre.-

- no no tengo hambre come-dijo empujando la caja hacia ella.

- no lo comeré- dijo dejando la caja en el suelo y dándole la espalda.

- May no tengo hambre come por algo te lo di- dijo dándole la caja.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

- QUE NO.

- QUE SI.

- COMETELO.

-NO LO COMERE.

- ¡SI!

- ¡NOOOO!- dijo ella dando vuelta para mirarlo pero se encontró con la mano de Drew tapándole la cara.

- ¡BASTA!-dijo con una vena palpitante en su frente y empujando la cara de May- comeremos ambos ¿asi está bien?

- si- dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la caja y los cubiertos, sentándose al lado del chico.

Drew dio un suspiro, esa mujer tiene una personalidad demasiado cambiante.

-come- el peliverde fue sorprendido cuando unos palillos con arroz entro a su boca, la sangre subió a sus mejillas y desvió su mirada esmeralda lejos de los ojos mar de la chica.

- mmm… rico- dijo ella llevándose otro poco a su boca- está muy rico Drew ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

- yo… yo lo hice- dijo sin mirarla… ¿el gran Drew Hayden hablando inseguro?-Dios debo estar loco- pensó

- ¡woow! Cocinas muy bien, toma- el no se atrevía a mirarla- ¡Drew!-dijo ella tomando su cara y llevando otro bocado a su boca.

Asi ambos comieron May siempre dándole bocados, Drew logro bajar su sonrojo, pero jamás dejo de sentirse incomodo.

-ahh que rico-dijo ella tocándose su estomago.

- comes mucho May, no entiendo como no engordas- dijo el sonriendo pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de la chica.

- nunca debes decirle eso a una chica ¡SABES!- grito ella con furia.

- ni que fuera para tanto- trato de sonar tranquilo, mientras movía su mechón elegantemente como acostumbraba hacer.

- eres un… ¡ACHOO!- un estornudo interrumpió su furia ella se sentó con pesadez mientras limpiaba su toco su brazo y noto su frialdad.

- te estás enfermando ven- dijo el mientras habría su manta con un teñido en sus mejillas, ella se sonrojo notoriamente, pero igual se acerco y se metió en la manta, Drew paso la tela por sus hombros y luego abrazo a May para darle calor, el sonrojo era notorio en ambos, May se acomodo en su pecho y abrazo su cintura, ambos se durmieron lentamente, deseando quedarse asi para siempre.

Un rayo de luz despertó a Drew Hayden, se estiro lentamente y sonrió al encontrar a May durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, seguro se movió durante la noche.

-May levántate, ya amaneció…May… levante de una vez… ¡MAY!- grito

- AHHH que…-May bostezo pero abrió grandes los ojos al notar en qué posición estaba- ¡lo siento!- se levanto rápido con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- no es problema- dijo Drew moviendo un mechón de su cabello- ahora vamos rápido a la ciudad, debemos asearnos y darle trato a los pokemon.

-si- dijo algo inseguro mientras recogía sus cosas.

Caminaban a la par sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos fijos en el camino que los llevaría a ciudad Colagua.

May Pov

Estaba muy nerviosa jamás pensé que caminaría con el algún día, no me atrevía a mirarlo y al parecer el tampoco. Decidí preguntar algo, para romper el hielo.

-y… ¿Qué haces por aquí Drew?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, al instante el me miro con su característica sonrisa de "soy mejor que tu" y moviendo un mechón de su cabello me respondió.

- voy al gran festival de Colagua, después de ganar me iré a casa unos meses- me sonrió otra vez, era tan molesto, pero me derretía con sus expresiones- ¿y tú?- me pregunto.

- lo mismo que tu- respondí con simpleza, pero no deje de mirarlo, con detención me fije en todo lo que había cambiado, me pasaba dos cabezas por lo menos ¡creció demasiado!, vestia casi igual solo su camisa morada ya no estaba, una polera negra que remarcaba sus músculos, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas negras, en su espalda llevaba una mochila verde. Dios esta hermoso… ¡qué diablos pienso! El nunca se fijaría en mi, el no me ve más que su rival.

Mi sonrojo se noto cuando el me miro con extrañeza, de repente el suelo me pareció muy interesante.

Drew Pov

Vi en May su nerviosismo, no le di importancia y seguí mi camino, pero debo admitir que miraba de reojo, cambio muchísimo tanto en personalidad, aunque no tanto… como en físico…

Esta tan… tan… ¿dirían sexi? Esas curvas que crecieron después de 5 años ¡ho por favor tiene 15 años y yo 17! Seguimos siendo casi críos ¿y yo pensando cosas impuras? No me reconozco.

Ella ahora llevaba una camisa como las de antes solo que rosada, había dejado los ciclistas negros para remplazarlos por un short de jean, llevaba una pañoleta blanca y unas simples zapatillas blancas, a pesar que… su físico creció considerablemente…no otra vez…

Llegamos a Colagua cerca del mediodía, fuimos de inmediato al centro pokemon, dejamos que los repongan mientras buscábamos algo de comida para nosotros y para nuestros pokemon.

Normal Pov.

Luego de comprar víveres nuestros coordinadores volvieron al centro pokemon, con sus pokemon ya listos fueron a buscar algún lugar para comer, y May no se le ocurrió mejor idea que la playa.

- ¿la playa? ¿Es necesario?- dijo Drew confuso o mas bien nervioso.

- si después quiero meterme al agua, hace calor ¿hay algún problema con eso Drew?- dijo May con la manos en sus caderas y algo enojada.

- no-contesto.

-pues entonces vamos- respondió ella.

Ambos sacaron a sus pokemon para alimentarlos, May saco a su numeroso equipo, Blaziken, Munchlax, Beautifly, Venasur, Blastoise y Glaceon.

Mientras Drew libero a su Roserade, Flygon, Maquerain, Absol y Buterfree.

Luego de comer, May quiso entrar al agua, pero Drew no se lo permitió hasta que pasara aunque sea media hora.

-¿ya puedo?- pregunto ella con impaciencia.

- solo un poco más, y ¿Cómo piensas meterte sin traje de baño?- pregunto el.

- siempre llevo un traje de baño bajo mi ropa- dijo May mientras se liberaba de sus prendas quedando en un bikini naranja. A Drew se le subieron los colores hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

- Drew ¿quieres venir?- pregunto algo sonrojada

INTERRUPCION FLASH BACK.

-¡Y ENSIMA LO INVITAS A NADAR!- Brianna estaba realmente furiosa, y en cierta forma traicionada ella sabía que lo amaba ¿Por qué se lo robo?(N-A: nunca fue tuyo)- ¡MAY! ¡ERES UNA…!

RETOMO DE FLASH BACK.

- Solo si quieres- termino May.

- claro yo… yo en un momento voy- dijo Drew mirando la arena. May corrió hacia el agua junto con Venasur y Blastoise, sus demás pokemon se quedaron a jugar en la arena junto con los pokemon de Drew.

Drew luego de dudar un poco, fue hacia unos vestidores que había en la misma playa, salió con un short verde y una toalla al hombro.

-¡Drew! ¡Vamos apúrate!- dijo May mientras movía sus brazos, Drew la vio y sonrió, luego nado hacia ella.

"Por fin, ansiaba que este día llegara"- dijo Glaceon, la misma estaba echada en la arena junto con Absol.

"si, tienes razón, se le ve muy feliz a mi entrenador"- dijo Absol.

"también a May"- Glaceon miro a Absol y luego al mar "sabes Absol disfruto tu compañía"

"si, gracias"- Dijo Absol recostando su cabeza en sus patas pero se encogió al sentir la cabeza de Glaceon en su hombro, la misma se dormía lentamente, Absol la imito.

- oye Drew mira- dijo May señalando el lugar donde Absol y Glaceon descansaban- se ven tan lindos-

- nunca lo esperaría de Absol- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro- se le ven felices.

- si- dijo May todavía mirándolos- ¿quieres jugar a algo?-

- ¿Cómo qué?-

-no lo se- May le tiro agua y salió nadando-

- ¡OYE!- dijo saliendo a su búsqueda, en pocos minutos ambos estaban entre risas y felicidad jugando junto a los pokemon.

De pronto unos Luvesik nadaron hasta ellos y una pareja de los mismos comenzaron a rodar alrededor de ellos, Blastoise y Venasur se fueron dejando solos.

- Drew… ¿Por qué pasa esto?- pregunto ella.

- por lo que se, si un luvesik se acerca, es porque la pareja estarán eternamente juntas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿pa…pareja?- A May se le notaba seriamente el sonrojo, solo bajo su cabeza tratando que nadie la mirara-

- May…- a Drew se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rosa, pero tomo una mano de May- May mírame- los pokemon de ambas partes miraban atentamente, casi muriéndose de la felicidad- ¡MAY!- Drew tomo el mentón e May algo cansado de su actitud, May lo miro atentamente.

- ¿Qué Drew?- pregunto ella.

El no se molesto en contestar, cerro sus ojos y se fue acercando peligrosamente a su boca, ella estaba nerviosa pero cerró sus ojos, pronto Drew unió sus labios con la castaña, la sonrisa se notaba en el beso.

- Drew…- dijo May una vez roto el beso- ¿y ahora qué?-

- pue…- no pudo terminar por que un estallido de "gritos" se escucho, ambos miraron a la arena sus pokemon estaban realmente felices, y sonrieron al ver como Absol y Glaceon frotaban sus cabezas entre si.

- pues ahora viajaras conmigo como MI novia- Dijo Drew cuando los aplausos cesaron-

- ¿tu novia?- dijo confundida-

- si mi novia, salgamos antes de quedar como pasas- dicho eso tomo a May de la mano y corrió hacia la orilla- vamos May vuelve con nosotros- la verdad, May estaba ida del mundo hundida en sus pensamientos. Drew volvió a besarla, y los pokemon se fueron a otro lugar (N-A: dios lo tienen de acá para allá a los pobres) sonrió al ver como ella le correspondía el beso, Drew la tomo de las caderas mientras ella abrazaba su cuello, ella abrió la boca para respirar y Drew aprovecho la ocasión para enrollar su lengua con la suya.

FIN FLASH BACK.

- y desde ese día estamos juntos- dijo una avergonzada May.

- no entiendo yo… ¿Cómo pudiste May? Creí que éramos amigas- dijo una llorosa pero furiosa Brianna.

- yo la verdad no se que decir, solo paso, no supe que lo amaba tanto, hasta que lo volví a ver ese día, parece que lo ame desde el día en que me regalo esa rosa, por más que diga que era para Beautifly…- May no pudo terminar, pues una cachetada se dirigió a su mejilla izquierda, impresionada miro a Brianna la misma tenía un semblante muy enojado.

- escucha May, no te lo perdonare, más vale que te presentes en el concurso, te hare trizas y el señor Drew sabrá quien es la mejor- dicho eso salió corriendo, May solo se quedo mirando el horizonte algo preocupada.

Pero su preocupación no duro mucho, un ramo de rosas apareció tras ella, sonrió, era evidente quien era.

- gracias Drew- dijo ella mientras recibía el ramo y olía sus flores.

-vamos para mi casa- dijo Drew, lego saco a su Flygon y subió en el-te ayudo-tomo a May de sus brazos y subió sin ningún esfuerzo-sigo pensando como pesas tan poco con lo mucho que comes.

-¡DREW!- su semblante se transformo y llamas aparecieron en sus ojos, el solo sonrio e indico a Flygon que volara-agárrate o te caerás.

-ni lo sueñes idiota-dijo May furiosa.

-como quieras espero que hayas traído un paracaídas-Drew miro a Flygon, el pokemon solo rodo sus ojos e hizo un movimiento brusco.

-AAAHHHHH-grito May antes de agarrarse de la espalda del peliverde-¡Drew! ¡eres un tonto cabeza de lechuga! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-no puedes estar segura de eso glotona, ahora agárrate si no te quieres caer de verdad-la chica solo chasqueo y se tomo fuertemente de su grande espalda-Drew…¿porque no fuimos caminando?-pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-mi casa esta un poco alejada de la ciudad-contesto tranquilamente Drew.

-ah esta bien-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje Flygon apoyo sus patas en la tierra-llegamos-May miro a la casa y se impresiono de la misma, no era una casa era una gran mansión color blanco con detalles de otros colores unas escaleras de mármol, sabia que Drew era rico, pero esta casa era de alguien multimillonario el patio era por asi decirlo enorme miraba el gran parque que se perdia en la frontera.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto algo inseguro el chico.

-es hermoso Drew-

-lo se – dijo moviendo el flequillo- estaba algo… asustado por lo que pudieras pensar.

-¿porque?

-lo que pudieras pensar de mi esto es asquerosamente grande, la verdad lo odio pero bueno…-pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

-no seas idiota- con eso el entendió todo, bajo de su pokemon, luego de la valija de May ayudo a la chica-gracias Flygon dijo antes de meterlo en la pokebola.

-Vamos May-tomo la mano de la chica y enseguida noto su nerviosismo, su mano tiritaba como si estuvieran en el polo norte-vamos no tengas miedo no pasara nada, les caerás bien a mis padres- aun asi May seguía tiritando, el tiro de ella en un beso apasionado, todo sea para tranquilizarla tomo sus mejilla y la acerco mas a el, chocaron sus frentes con ternura-vamos-

Juntos entraron a su enorme mansión.

CONTINUARA…

**¡HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO XD AHORA HE DECIDIDO SEGUIR MIS FICS ¡VOLVIO MI INSPIRACION!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN UN REWIEW Y CUENTENME… ¿QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA?**

**POR LOS NERVIOS**

**-MAY HARA ALGO ESTUPIDO FRENTE A LOS PADRES DE DREW**

**- MAY DIRA ALGO ESTUPIDO FRENTE A LOS PADRES DE DREW**


End file.
